Lucky To Have You
by Amesachi
Summary: A collection of short stories for various couples about their love together. Drabbles/oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

She's beautiful in the moonlight, her ginger fur touched with silver by the luminous white orb overhead.

He's thinking he's lucky to have her with him right now, safe from any threats and happy together.

She's dreaming about them together even as she's curled up next to him in the warriors' den.

Finally, he falls asleep, too, blissful in knowing that the most beautiful cat in the world is his.

_I love you..._


	2. Love Me Forever?

"Love me forever?" she pleaded, amber eyes huge with soft affection.

How could he resist? Crowfeather stared back, sighing. "Of course," he purred as he twined his tail with hers. "On one condition."

Leafpool looked up at him with questioning eyes, her ears twitching.

He bent close to her head, so close she could feel his warm breath stirring her whiskers.

He whispered, "Love me forever?"


	3. Hunting Trip

A/N: Set right before Firestar's Quest, when Brambleclaw's still an apprentice.

Seasons later, he still felt like it was his first time seeing her.

Firestar dropped his piece of fresh- kill on the pile, eyes instantly directed towards his mate; Sandstorm. Waving her tail in greetings, she bounded over to him, purring.

"Did the prey run well?" she meowed, flicking her tail towards the two mice he had laid on the pile heartbeats earlier.

Trivial thing to talk about, but, hey...

Blinking, he dipped his head. "Yes, Bramblepaw caught a rabbit almost as big as him."

The ginger she- cat licked a paw and ran it over an ear.

He could never appreciate how graceful and beautiful she was; and here he was, lucky enough to have her as his mate.

"Go hunting with me?" she inquired wickedly, remembering the last time they'd hunted. It had ended up being a contest and Sandstorm had won, paws down.

"Well, if it's with you, then sure," he purred, paws already heading towards the camp entrance.

Still couldn't get used to her.

In a good way, he thought as they padded off together.


	4. Taking the High Road

A/N: Written for Shimmertail. Oh, speaking of, I wasn't really sure what genre you wanted me to write them in, (romantic, angst, friendship…etc.) so here's a rather generic drabble for you (: Ivypaw/Hawkfrost.

Was it so bad to fall in love with your mentor?

Even if he wasn't her real mentor.

She just couldn't stop thinking about him. His eyes, his voice, his scent...

Was it so bad that he was supposed to be evil?

Because she knew that he wasn't; would somebody evil help her become a better warrior as he had?

Maybe it wasn't just that he'd trained her until she was just as good- if not better- than Dovepaw. Maybe it was just… him...

Hawkfrost...

How could she have been so blind before? she wondered as she curled up to sleep, waiting until the darkness engulfed her. How could she ever have _not _loved him? Handsome, strong, brave, a true warrior. Kind to her, sometimes even when she messed up badly, and with an intense gaze that took her breath away….

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

_Stop that! _ Hawkfrost scolded himself. _She's just another tool in Tigerstar's plan to destroy Firestar!_

Caught in a tangled web of thoughts consisting mostly of Ivypaw, he shook out his pelt and waited for her to come, trying to suppress the rush of anticipation that shot through his veins.

_Stop that!_

Why couldn't he? Since when had the apprentice meant more to him than a piece of fresh- kill?

When had _he, _Hawkfrost, started falling in love with Ivypaw? He'd always considered himself to be cold and cruel, almost incapable of any godly emotion… and he knew many others thought the same. But lately he would have proven any of them wrong, including himself.

One day he found himself daydreaming about her, the delicate slenderness of her paws, her dark, dark blue eyes, the softness of her cloudy gray-and-white fur…

"Mouse dung!" he spat as he whisked his tail around in agitation.

Oh, StarClan, he loved her, not that he deserved her. He couldn't deny it to himself any longer.

Sensing her delicate pawsteps right behind him, he turned around and prepared himself for the hardest thing he had ever had to say...

A/N again: Hawkfrost and Ivypaw will never be an 'instant lovey- dovey' couple; both of them are too stubborn and have too much pride to do that. It's possible they will be affectionate, but that stage is still a long way off.


	5. Incoherent

…_Wasn't prepared for this…_

_Couldn't let her go…_

_It was… impossible… she couldn't be…_

"Berrynose?"

The words were gentle, tinged with sorrow and slight pity.

He looked up with dull eyes at Leafpool. "Honeyfern's gone… she…"

"… She died saving Briarkit, Berrynose. I know how you feel, but she's in StarClan watching over you right now." Her voice, soft but marred with pain, soothed his spirit as he sat down next to the body of his dead mate.

…_The snake…_

_I wanted… to kill… the snake._

_Honeyfern…_

_Can't… think… she's…gone… ß_


	6. Delusional

A/N: I'm assuming you mean Cinderpelt when you say Cinder, anonymous reviewer (:

Runningnose would be furious at me for breaking the warrior code if he was still alive.

Which he wasn't.

But the point was, I'd committed a crime by falling in love.

And not just any cat, _another_ medicine cat!

Barring that, she was from ThunderClan.

I was stirring up a lot of trouble for myself here...

I only ever got to talk to her at Gatherings or trips to Highstones. Though her crippled hind leg had ended her chances of being a warrior, she was a lively and talented medicine cat, even if StarClan had not foreseen that destiny for her in the first place. She was kind and compassionate, and her blue eyes sparkled with a warrior's spirit.

Yes, you could say I'm crazy…

I had heard, of course, about Graystripe and Silverstream, and how they had secretly met almost every night to keep their forbidden relationship a secret. Sure, they were from different Clans, too, but the rift separating me and Cinderpelt was a lot wider.

For example, not one, but both of us, were medicine cats.

Adding to that, we were from completely opposite Clans, ShadowClan and ThunderClan.

And of course, the most important:

She didn't love me back. Of course. She followed the code. She was loyal to her Clan and her Clan alone.

Did that make me a traitor?

When I curled up in my nest to sleep that night, alone in the medicine cat den in ShadowClan's camp, there was only one wish I thought of.

I bet you could guess what it was.

Well, Runningnose always did say I was delusional.

He was probably right.


	7. What Could I Do?

What could I do?

Ashfur would have revealed that we weren't Squirrelflight's kits, maybe not even Clanborn at all, at the Gathering!

I couldn't have that happen.

So I killed him.

It was so, so easy, to lure him out into the stream. Slice his throat with a slash of claws. And wedge him behind a rock in the water, so all scent would be erased.

So, so easy.

But what could I do?

I cared about the warrior code. I would die for it.

It was too important for words; without it, we would all be chaotic rogues.

The warrior code could not be broken.

It was the most important thing in my life, even more so than Lionblaze and Jayfeather.

If it was broken, I was broken.

What could I do?

A/N: This was a rather interesting fic to write. I don't think she even realizes the extent to how much it mattered to her, but it IS stated in Long Shadows that 'nothing mattered more to Hollyleaf than the warrior code.' So I guess you could say she's in love with the code rather than another cat. There's a lot of hidden symbols in this short little story…


End file.
